My Lovely Angel
by ProudColferette
Summary: This is the second story in the MY BEAUTIFUL BOY verse. This is not a one shot. This will go through Kurt & Blaine's junior year and show them planning for the summer and the future. If you haven't read Beautiful Boy first I recommend reading it first. Rated M for later chapters


_**AUTHORS NOTE: this is the second story in the MY BEAUTIFUL BOY verse! Written by popular demand. This story starts on Christmas Eve and will end who knows where. They are ending their junior year. Kurt is still at Dalton. This like MBB is on an alternate timeline and**_ _ **universe than the show. I love my readers and please leave me a reply and I will respond. Special thanks to my bestie and beta Mindy for helping me brainstorm this story. Rated M just in case! Enjoy!**_

CHRISTMAS EVE  
WESTERVILLE, OHIO

Blaine Anderson was alone in his dorm room. Most of the students had left for home already given that it was Christmas Eve. His boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, was one of those students. Kurt had gone back to Lima to spend the holiday break with his dad. Blaine had decided not to go home for Christmas this year because it would result in a fight with his dad over his sexuality. Blaine's dad did not approve or accept that his youngest son was gay. Blaine had his favorite playlist playing and was reading his favorite series on his tablet. He was getting lost in the story when his phone chimed signaling a text message. He looked at the screen and grinned when he saw it was from his angel.

 _HI MY BEAUTIFUL BOY! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH. I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE COME WITH ME. IT MAKES ME SAD THAT YOU ARE ALONE AT DALTON_.

My Lovely Angel, I miss you too. Merry Christmas. I told you I don't want to go home because every time I do my father and I fight. I'm not the only student still at school but it's really peaceful now. How's your dad?

 _HES GOOD! YOU ARE AVOIDING THE QUESTION MR ANDERSON! WILL YOU RECONSIDER COMING TO MY HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS? MY DAD SAID I COULD DRIVE UP TO GET YOU. I MISS KISSING YOU. I CAN STILL TASTE OUR LAST KISS FROM A FEW DAYS AGO_.

I'm not avoiding the question, I just don't want to impose on your time with your dad, Kurt. You haven't seen him in a while because of school. I know you two have Christmas traditions for the two of you to do. I'm going to loose myself in Harry Potter and watch movies with the guys who are still here.

Truth be told Blaine was going to be going to Lima in the early morning of Christmas Day. He had told his plan to Burt and he agreed to keep it from his son. Blaine had an even bigger surprise in store for his boyfriend. Grinning he waited for a reply from Kurt. Finally one came in.

 _OK FINE BLAINE. I TRIED. IM NOT MAD I JUST WISH WE COULD SPEND OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS TOGETHER. IM JUST GONNA GO PLAY OUR PLAYLIST AND GO FINISH DECORATING WITH DAD. I LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL BOY. :)_

I love you too My Lovely Angel. Have fun and have a good night. I will message you in the morning. I wanted to spend our first Christmas together too but we can spend New Years together. I'm listening to our playlist too. Xoxoxo.

After sending the text, he put his phone down on the night stand and turned off the light. He had to get some sleep because he had to be on the road in just a few hours. Blaine knew from conversations with Kurt that his boyfriend was an early riser on Christmas. Blaine wanted to be at the house close to when Kurt woke up.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Blaine's alarm went off, signaling that he had to get up if he wanted to get to his boyfriends house before he woke up. Blaine jumped out of bed and rushed around getting ready with a spring in his step. If he could pull this off his boyfriend would come downstairs and see him waiting in the living room. Grinning he grabbed his keys and phone and was out the door.

Traffic was light considering the hour and that it was Christmas Day. Even though he was going the speed limit to Blaine it felt like he was going much slower. He couldn't get there fast enough. About an hour later he entered Lima and had just passed Burt's shop. Blaine squirmed in his seat as he got closer to the house. It took fifteen more minutes but he had finally arrived at the Hummel residence.

Burt had given him a key so when he got to the house he could let himself in. Blaine used the key and very quietly slipped into the house and collapsed on the couch. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, Burt walked down the stairs and saw Blaine asleep on the couch. Smiling to himself he goes over to the sleeping young man and gently wakes him up. "Blaine? Hey good morning. Kurt should be up soon. How was your trip?"

Yawning and opening his eyes, Blaine sighed,"hi Burt. Good morning. The trip was good. I can't believe I pulled this off. He is going to be so surprised. I hope he wasn't too mad last night."

Burt shook his head,"He was disappointed but I think he knew you wouldn't change your mind. He wouldn't stop listening to that playlist. He missed you. Blaine I don't know if I told you this but I am so happy he has you in his life."

Blushing and running his hands through his hair, a nervous trait he had since he was younger, Blaine replied."I missed him too. I never set out to disappoint him, I just wanted to surprise him with the gift I made and make today really special..."

A noise upstairs stopped Blaine in his tracks. He sat in the chair right by the tree so the lights would make him visible to his boyfriend. A few minutes later, a very sleepy Kurt came downstairs in his pajamas and his hair was messy from sleep. Blaine couldn't help but fall in love even more with Kurt. To him Kurt looked beautiful all the time.

Kurt walked into the living room and stopped short when he saw Blaine sitting there. "Blaine is it really you?! How? When? I thought you were staying at Dalton this Christmas."

Wrapping him in a hug, Blaine smiled,"Yes it's me my angel. I had this planner for weeks. I drive down a few hours ago. Your dad gave me a key so I wouldn't wake you both up. I have something special I want to give you."

Kurt started crying he was so happy. "I love you so much beautiful boy. You being here is enough."

Wiping the tears from Kurt's face Blaine holds out a ring box and opens it. Inside was a promise ring. "Kurt, I wanted to give you this promise ring as a symbol of the promises I have made to you and will make in the future. I promise to love you and support you always. I promise to always answer your calls or texts and be the best boyfriend there was. I love you my lovely angel."

Slipping the ring on Kurt's finger Blaine sought out his boyfriends lips and kissed him tenderly. Kurt returned the kiss and when they broke apart he is crying harder but he's also smiling."Blaine this is the best Christmas and our first one together. I love you and I am so proud to wear the ring. This is such a great and wonderful surprise. This coming year is going to be magical for both of us, I can't wait."

Sitting down and pulling Kurt next to him in front of the fire to watch the flames, Blaine kissed Kurt's hair and whispers,"Me too my beautiful boy me too."

NEXT UP: NEW YEARS EVE


End file.
